


A Whole Lot of Trouble

by DoctorsOrders



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Blow Jobs, Chance Meetings, Deepthroating, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Hair-pulling, Light Masochism, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Public Transportation, Random Encounters, Stranger Sex, Strangers, Unsafe Sex, don't blow strangers without condoms kids, it's fine because it's fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorsOrders/pseuds/DoctorsOrders
Summary: Harry Hart has been called many things, but predictable has never been one of them. It doesn't hurt to try anything once, especially when that anything looks at you like you're a gift wrapped present.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so you know that thing no one asked for?  
> Ridiculous public blowjob porn?  
> Well, I've got it right here for you! ~~because god knows it's not like I have 17 WIPs I should be working on~~

Harry did not ride the Tube. It wasn’t as though he thought he was too good for it or any such nonsense as that. It was just that Harry was practically always working, and when he was working there was a Kingsman car taking him wherever he needed to go, so there was just simply no use for the Tube. He’d taken it from time to time while surveilling targets, but outside of that he had very little experience with public transit. 

Today however, Harry found himself on the Tube. After a very simple meeting with an informant that had been a dead end, Harry’s car had been waiting, and it had taken him to a pickup sight for some classified documents. He’d had to dismiss his car, when it came back to pick him up because he had to sort through some ridiculous miscommunication that had occurred, it seemed Merlin had already received the files remotely. The whole thing was a headache and had taken much too long. Everything was topped off by the fact that when he went outside, turning his glasses on to get his car once again, he’d dropped them down a storm drain. Harry had stood eyeing the drain like it had personally wronged him before having to admit to himself that it was entirely his fault. 

He supposed he could have used his cell and called a cab like a regular person, but there was a Tube entrance visible across the street. It was very late, the train would probably be quicker than waiting for a car, so it just seemed like the sensible thing to do. 

There was no hustle at the station, just one other person at the opposite end of the platform from him. A train pulled up, almost completely empty and he settled himself on the bench. He had to go about fifteen stops, but it was no matter. 

There was a boy sitting perpendicular to him. He was dressed like a chav, but very good looking, his music however, was much too loud for Harry's taste. He wasn’t bothering Harry, hadn’t even seemed to notice he wasn’t the only one in the car until the next stop when he looked up. Harry watched as the boy glanced at him for a second, and then again as his eyes slid back, really looking at Harry. 

He pulled his headphones off, shoving them in his pocket and stood up, making his way over to Harry. 

“Can I blow you?” the boy asked, his voice rough. 

“Beg pardon?” Harry asked. He must have misunderstood, certainly this boy was not asking to give him a blow job on the train.

The boy grinned. “Can I suck your cock?” he asked, slower, looking straight at him. 

No, there had been no mistake, Harry had not misheard. He watched the boy who was holding the pole next to him, chewing his lip at the train came to a stop. 

“Here?” he confirmed. 

The boy raised his eyebrows, “That’s the general idea, yeah.” 

Harry considered it. The car was empty, no one seemed to be at any of the stops. He _shouldn’t_ do this, but he shouldn’t really be on the Tube at all. What was the harm? He didn’t often have time for this sort of thing outside missions and the boy seemed eager. 

“Alright,” Harry conceded with an amused smile. 

A blush spread across his cheeks. “Yeah?”

“Yes.” 

Harry widened the spread of his knees, the boy sinking down rather gracefully. Harry unbuckled his belt and slid the zipper down on his trousers. He gave one last glance around the train as the doors closed before pulling his cock from his pants. The boy removed his snapback, setting it on the seat next to Harry, he licked his lips, his glance traveling from Harry’s cock to his face. 

“You can pull my hair if you want,” he said with far too much shyness for their current position. 

Harry was endlessly amused, “Certainly.” 

He wrapped his hand around Harry’s cock, already half hard with interest, leaning in. 

“What’s your name?” 

“What?”

“Your name?” Harry asked patiently. “So I have something moan,” he added when the boy didn’t respond.   
  
He narrowed his eyes, like he wasn’t sure if Harry was having a laugh. “Eggsy,” he said finally. 

Harry tested it out, “Eggsy?” 

“Yeah bruv.” 

“My name is—”

“No offense, but I won’t have much use for it,” Eggsy said cutting him off with a shrug. 

He did have a point, Harry supposed. 

Eggsy wet his lips and took Harry’s cock in his mouth in one smooth slide. Harry found his hand immediately tangled in the boy’s hair as he did. Fuck, that was good. He sighed, his free hand clenching the hem of his suit jacket. 

Harry felt his cock swelling at a rapid pace as Eggsy sucked and licked his way down his length. He played with Harry’s bollocks, rolling them in his hand, stroking down the middle with his thumb. Eggsy had a talented mouth, that much he could tell after only several seconds. He wondered if maybe the boy did this all the time, if he wasn’t looking for bit of cash. Harry supposed it didn’t really matter, he was willing to pay if that’s what it came down to. 

Jesus, Harry would have never imagined _this_ was the way his night was going to end, his cock filling the mouth of some young thing and on public transit nonetheless. It was absolutely irresponsible and filthy and it made Harry even harder against Eggsy’s tongue. He watched the contours of Eggsy’s cheeks deepen as he sucked harder, Harry’s cock glistening with saliva. He kept his eyes down, focused on what he was doing.   
  
Harry tightened his grip on Eggsy’s hair as the boy pulled back and focused on the tip of his cock, swirling and lapping at his slit. Eggsy moaned as he pulled, and suddenly Harry understood why he’d been timid about it before. The boy liked having his hair pulled, even wanted it perhaps. Harry found it both sad and sweet and he tugged a bit more. 

“Fuck,” Harry gasped as Eggsy swallowed him down. The tip of his nose pressing against Harry’s skin. “Eggsy, that’s lovely.” Both his hands were now in Eggsy’s hair, he did his best not to hold the boy down, not wanting him to gag or panic, but it was overwhelming to have his cock down Eggsy’s throat. 

“Yes darling, just like that!” Harry gasped as his throat muscles worked his cock. Harry scrapped his fingers lightly over Eggsy’s scalp, pulling again, his hands found their way to the top where his hair was long enough to grasp. Eggsy moaned again, this time the vibrations mixing with the wet heat of his mouth. Harry found it took every ounce of his strength not to buck his hips. 

It was wild and vulgar and every time the train pulled to a stop and the doors flew open Harry's heart skipped a beat. He was sure someone would get on, and be absolutely horrified by their graphic display. Harry couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this much adrenaline, let alone pleasure, missions included. 

Eggsy sucked, and swallowed, bobbing his head quickly as he fucked Harry’s cock into his mouth. It was all incredibly intense, Harry couldn’t quite remember the last time he’d had head this good. Eggsy’s fingers pressed back further, stroking his perineum. Harry’s cock jumped against the boy’s tongue. He made a noise that Harry almost thought might have been a laugh before he resumed teasing the vein on Harry’s cock with the tip of his tongue. 

Harry pulled his hair more roughly as he felt his orgasm drawing nearer. Eggsy seemed to be able to sense it, looking up at him through thick eyelashes. Eggsy moaned around his cock and Harry came in with no warning, gasping the boy's name. Eggsy had pulled back just a bit too far before Harry had finished, a bit of come leaking now out the corner of his mouth, but he still swallowed graciously, sucking at Harry’s slit almost as if he didn’t care to miss any. If Harry hadn’t just come second’s before there was no doubt he’d be hard now. 

Harry took a few deep breaths, tucking himself back into his pants and righting his trousers. He watched as Eggsy composed himself as well, reaching for his cap. He combed his hair carelessly with his fingers before perching the snapback on his head.  It didn’t make up for his swollen lips or flushed cheeks, but his joggers did a fair job at hiding his hard on. What a delightful, sinful little surprise Eggsy was, Harry would have never guessed by looking at him. 

“You’ve got a little something,” Harry motioned to his mouth. Eggsy’s tongue darted out for the wrong side. 

“Ah, I’m afraid you didn’t quite…Let me,” Harry insisted, dragging his thumb down Eggsy’s check, wiping his come from the boy's face. Eggsy’s tongue quickly lapped it off. Harry let his finger hug the swell of his lip as Eggsy closed his mouth. 

“Shit,” Harry muttered, still completely overwhelmed with this boy. “So, will I be giving you fifty pounds or are you coming home with me?”

“I ain’t a sex worker,” Eggsy said with no edge. “I just thought you was a sight, wanted to know how a posh bastard like you tasted.” He stood, reaching for the support pole as the train jerked. "Pretty good, as it turns out," he added cheekily. 

“Is that all you wanted?” 

Eggsy looked at him with an obvious longing. He licked his lips, “How far’s your place?”

Harry looked up at the stop display. “Not far,” he answered, amused. 

Eggsy smirked, “Guess I’ll be needing your name after all.” 

“So you shall have it. My name is Harry Hart.” 

“That sounds fake as fuck.” 

Harry laughed, “I assure you, it’s just as real as the rest of me.” 

Eggsy breathed a sigh, “Fuck, fine. We'll go to your mansion where I suppose you'll tell me you’re a spy or some bollocks.” 

“I certainly couldn't tell you if I was.” 

“But you can still fuck me I bet, yeah?” 

“…I see no problem with that.” 


End file.
